It's Called Falling for a Reason
by Epotter95
Summary: A short, cute, story in Lily's POV on how she came to be James' girlfriend.


Hi guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating _Alone_ but I'm going through a very hard time right now .I have been trying to write it, but it's just not happening at the moment. But I do promise to keep trying and update it as soon as possible! I had this in my head one night at 3 am and I just had to get it out.  
I only own the story line, everything else to the fabulous J.K Rowling!

Enjoy!

**It's Called Falling for a Reason**

* * *

It's the long walks around the lake that first made me fall in love with Hogwarts, the simplicity behind it, the way my thoughts come together and just the smell of water and grass and earth is soothing. That was what made Hogwarts a second home, the fact that I had something to remind me of my home and keep me from going crazy over a boy.

And it's not the "oh my god" with the girly screams crazy, but the "oh my god" with hexes and there was even a slap once. It's also the only time where I seem to get some peace; there are the odd moments where he comes into my realm of peace, but not very often. It's like he knows that this is my time of calm and serenity.

Ever since first year, walking around the lake was almost like a daily routine for me, something that I would do when classes were finished. Only the worst of weather kept me from going out, and even on some bad days I would risk going out in thunderstorms and snowstorms.

For as long as I can remember, lakes have always been special to me. I think because when I was 6 years old my mom and I had a mother daughter day while Petunia was away at summer camp and dad was working. It was the last summer I spent with her and for a while, I couldn't stand being near any form of water. But then when I was 10 I had such a need to go back to the lake my mom took me, and it was then when I noticed how my thoughts make more sense while being near it. Seems a bit funny, but I think it's the memory of my mom and I being so carefree and having no worries that makes it so comforting.

The lake is also where I realized that boy started to drive me crazy in a different way, the "oh my god" I'm falling for him kind of way. It scared me at first, falling for a boy who so easily turned into a man who made it capable of me loving him. He was completely different after the summer apart; the first time I saw him, when I found out he was Head Boy, he didn't gloat. He didn't even try to rub it in my face, he actually apologized and thought it best to get along.

Of course I didn't think it was possible, but after a few days I noticed there was shift in him. He wasn't acting foolish, or immature, or in any way of the boy he was before summer let out. Becoming his friend was something that came easier every day, falling for him was even easier. It happened fast, it was so sudden when it first hit me, I loved him. I was walking around the lake and just collapsed. The realization made my knees weak and I just slumped to the ground. I sat there for hours, coming to the full conclusion; I loved him.

I hid it for months, but the tension between him and I was just too much. Everyone could feel it, and Sirius would get all of his jokes and snide comments on that tension. The tension soon turned to sexual tension; I'm not going to lie. I started wanting him more than anything I've ever wanted, every time he would lick his lips, or even loosen his tie at the end of the day made my stomach clench.

One day, all that tension just burst. He and I couldn't keep up the act; we knew we were attracted to each other. Well it was actually night, he came out for a midnight dip in the lake. It was something that we did regularly, but that night it was different. When we got to the lake, and started to undress down to our underwear, it was like a fire in the pit of my stomach.

This time, I couldn't take my eyes away from him no matter how hard I tried to. I felt him trying not to stare at me like I was staring at him. When we got into the water, we just snapped. He splashed me, I dunked him, his hands were on my waist, my arms were around his neck, and the moment our lips met I swear there were fireworks.

I was scared for morning, we shared an amazing night of fierce and fiery kisses and I wasn't sure what to expect. Of course what he actually did was something different altogether. When I walked into the Great Hall his friends told me to go to the lake, something that took a lot of effort. I mean, I want my food in the morning. But they got me to go.

At first I didn't see anything, but then I saw him come out behind a tree by the lake when I was close enough. He walked out holding a tulip, just because my name is Lily does not mean that lilies are my favourite, tulips are my favourite. He didn't say anything, just took my hand and he led me to the other side of the lake.

Like magic there was a picnic basket on top of a blanket. He pulled me down with him as he sat, finally he turned toward me and said something I won't soon forget, "Lily, over the past few years, through all the fights and hexes, I have grown so attached to you. To talk to you, I'd get into an argument with you just so your attention would be on me longer than a glance. Our friendship has been the best thing in my life, but it's beginning to become something that I can't stand. I can't stand looking at you, and laughing without wanting to pull you into my arms, I can't stand knowing that you aren't mine to look after the way I want to. I can't stand knowing you aren't mine. Lily, love, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

It was the most fantastic thing I've ever heard, I had tears in my eyes by the end. I had never been asked out in such a manner, it proved to me just how much we have bonded over the course of a few months and how much he has grown. My answer was throwing my arms around him whispering in his ear, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

* * *

I actually had fun writing this, and I feel like my writing has gotten better?  
Well please, please, please review :)

EPotter95


End file.
